The invention concerns a centering device for securing and centering a door handle in connection with the mounting of the door handle in a mortise lock fitted in a door, said door being provided--prior to the fitting of the mortise lock--with a door hole of circular cross-section to receive the door handles.
The Danish Patent No. 150020B discloses a method of securing and centering the bearing of a door handle by a guide means, and a guide means for use in the performance of the method.
The art described in that application, which is the most immediate prior art of the present invention, requires tools for tooling the door in the immediate vicinity of the door holes, and this tool must even be of a special type if the door handle is to be mounted rapidly and easily. Further, the art described in that application cannot be used in connection with steel doors, but only in connection with doors of wood.
The object of the invention is to provide a centering device of the type stated in the opening paragraph, which enables rapid and effective attachment and centering of a door handle in a door without the use of special tools for tooling the door.